lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 7
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 7 was the 7th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 7th overall ranking was announced on December 6, 2009. The Westside Connection tandem of Stone and SoL were the tag team who claimed the 7th spot with 57 points and one first place vote. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: SoL & Stone :• Combined Weight: 490 Pounds (245 Pounds & 245 Pounds) :• Achievements: PWA World Tag Team Championships :• Record: Unknown :• Finishing Maneuver: None :• Tag Team Debut: Unknown :• Last Match: Unknown :• Score: 57 Points (1 First Place Vote) The Word on the Street is: Due to the lack of early records available, no records of this teams matches have been available. However, their reputation precedes them, forging their legacy as one of the greatest tandems to work in a PWA ring. The original West Side Connection began with Stone and MarcusVick4Heinesman, or better known as MV4H. While they were successful as a duo, they sought a third man for their stable, and who else represented the west coast better than the man from Hollywood himself, SoL. When MV4H needed to take a leave of absence, SoL stepped up from third man to prime tag partner for Stone. From there, we were taken on a history shaping journey, as the duo changed the way the PWA was perceived by all involved. With the knowledge that they had better raw skills than those currently main eventing the federation, SoL and Stone were driven to prove this to anyone and everyone. With the stigma of being another rookie team hanging over their heads, they tried to muscle their way into the scene with electric trash talking, extraordinary promos, and confidence to boot. It didn't take long before people began to notice the raw talant this duo posessed. With the West Side Connection gaining strength as a stable, with the return of MV4H and the addition of Jess and Jbuzz, the stable went into the stable wars tournament, and came out the other side victorious, defeating tournament favorites the nWo and the Tough Guys in the process. Stone and SoL finally proved their point. They were more than just great, they were destined to be the greatest. Along the way, the West Side Connection picked up a shot at the World Tag Team Titles, which they cashed in against the Main Page Mafia of Stan and Blazing Phoenix. In one of the greatest Steel Cage matches in PWA/LPW history, the West Side Connection took the titles when SoL hit his signature “Hollywood Hangover” from the top of the cage. The team would go on to continue to dominate the Tag Division until the pair had a falling out, where the fate of the Tag Team Titles was decided with a one on one match up, won by Stone. Stone would enlisting the help of SFK as his new tag team partner, but he would never recapture the magic. Both SoL and Stone would later go on to win the World and International Heavyweight Championships respectively, setting up an electric match for the inaugural Martinez Cup in the main event of Altered Reality 2, with SoL emerging victorious. Both would also become heavily involved in the production of shows, often being consulted in the booking of their respective brand. The West Side Connection truly achieved what they set out to. The proved undeniably that they were two of the best men to ever grace a PWA/LPW ring. Not only did they achieve that, but their efforts pushed the entire roster to work harder, and increase the level at which they compete. For their efforts in turning the PWA/LPW on its head, you have voted the West Side Connection the 7th greatest Tag Team in history. Congratulations to SoL and Stone. See also *Westside Connection **SoL **Stone *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams